Goki's in battle stats
Contents # Summary # Powers and Stats # Forms # Gallery # References Summary Goki (also known as Akira Gotou) is one of the main characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. Goki is a very defense oriented fighter that mainly uses his shields in a variety of creative ways in battle, even allowing him to catch and confine reality warpers in them or stop planet destroying attacks, but he also knows how to effectively use Martial Arts and has mastered the elements of Earth, Water / Ice, Fire and Wind. If you want to know more about Goki, feel free to check out his main entry. Powers and Stats closed= Click one of the tabbers to see its contents. The tabber In General refers to short, general information about Goki. |-|In General= Notes: * Tiers ** Goki's strength depends on his current form *** We are not going to use the regular tier notation as it's too non-descriptive without references. Powers and Abilities: Genius intelligence (strategically outwits his foes), calm mind (only someone killing his loved ones will break his calm and cause him to destroy them in his fierce wrath), Heavenly Shield (barriers for protection of himself and others, he can also catch his foes in them), Martial Arts, Immovable Dragon Staff (creates a Bo, known as the "Immovable Dragon Staff" from an element and skillfully beats up his foes with it, striking at their weakpoints and using elemental moves), transformation (can turn himself into a Light Dragon), Kongo hikari koori kiba/Light of Vajura, Ice Fang (he shoots a beam with a head in it - this attack represents his soul/determination and has a power equal to his will to fight), revival (he can revive himself and others), extreme recovery (he can heal and kind of damage on himself and others), general toughness (he won't go down unless he received a heavy blow), Ultimate Protection Light (exerts a powerful light, that blinds foes and can destroy a whole city district, though this move only harms enemies), fierce determination (he will protect the innocent no matter what it takes), anger power up (when he's angry, his strength advances to the next tier, enabling him to take down strong opponents), elemental powers (he is able to control the elements of Aether, Earth, Water, Fire and Wind to a great extend - he is able to created huge bursts of fire, a large water/ice dragon, tear a fissure into the ground, generate winds that can even lift large boulders - Goki's Aether element is so powerful, he can even catch and confine powerful foes like reality warpers with his shields or even stop plant destroying attacks with them), super regeneration (if Goki loses a body part, he can put it back on and it will work just fine again, though unlike Zenki, he doesn't get tired from doing this it), mind-reader protection (Goki's Aether element allows him to blank his mind, which prevents foes from reading his mind), space movement (Goki's shield allows him to move in space without worrying about suffocation), poison resistance (Goki can quickly recover from any kind of poison by using his healing abilities), noise resistance (Goki can ignore loud noise after a short adaption time of about 10 seconds), transformation invulnerability/intangibility/recovery (Goki can't be targeted and/or hurt while transforming and he will recover all of his health upon finishing his transformation) Weaknesses: Returns to his human form if he overexerts himself; Only dies if beheaded (in his Demon God form) or killed (in his human form), which doesn't really matter as he can revive himself as long as he has strength left in him; His great determination to protect others might be his greatest strength and weakness at the same time Attack Potency: His weakest moves allow him to seriously injure a human opponent, his strongest moves could have him annihilating an entire village in an instant. Even in his human form, he is able to shield himself and blind his foes, seriously injuring a Tier 7-C enemy at the expense of fainting himself. Speed: Fast and nimble (as a human); his normal speed is as fast as the wind, but if he runs, his movement can barely be told apart from swift teleportation - note that he can't actually teleport, he's just simply that fast and could easily outrun characters as fast as DC Comic's the Flash without breaking a sweat (as a Demon God) Lifting Strength: regular human strength (as a human), He is able to lift and throw room sized foes in his Level 1 and 2 forms, skyscraper sized foes from his Level 3 form and onwards (as a Demon God) Striking Strength: regular human strength (as a human), able to break a building (as a Demon God) Durability: regular human (as a human); He can withstand a supernova without dying (though he will get seriously injured, he only needs a few seconds to heal himself) and he can even revive himself after being turned to dust, though, ironically, being beheaded kills him (as a Demon God) Stamina: high (he can fight long battles and will stay strong even in his human form) Range: he can cover the range of a city district Standard Equipment: Immovable Dragon Staff (an earth elemental Bo-staff; gains more elements as Goki progresses through his various forms) Intelligence: he is extremly intelligent (mostly outwits his foes) and playful Feats: he always puts others safety in front of his own, probably even going so far as sacrificing himself to protect complete strangers, he is a protector of humanity Notable Attacks/Techniques: Heavenly Shield, Ultimate Protection Light, Light Dragon transformation, Ice Dragon, Revival Forms Human= In his human form, Goki is known as Akira Gotou. Akira is a 13 year old human boy. He can use Martial Arts to defend himself and others. Akira is fast and nimble and despite being human, but due him being a descendant and the reincarnation of the legendary Demon God Goki, Akira is actually a demi-god and very durable. Otherwise, the only special abilities available to him in this form are his Ultimate Protection Light, which blinds his enemies and harms them with the holy light of Aether. This move can tell friend from foe and only harms the foes. But if Akira uses the Ultimate Protection Light, he will faint from exhaustion. Even in his human form, Akira can revive himself when he dies. Using the Ultimate Protection Light allows Akira to clear the affected area (in the range of a mansion with a medium sized garden) of poison and evil miasma. Akira can use the Aether element to blank his mind, which allows him to prevent foes from reading his mind. As long as Akira is conscious and has enough strength left in him, he is able to turn into Goki. The form he takes depends on the actual point in the timeline of the original manga, ranging from his Level 1 form in Volume 4 to 7, Level 2 form in Volume 7 to 10, Level 3 form in Volume 10 to 12 and his Level 4 and FINAL forms from there onwards. It is currently unknown when exactly Akira turns into his Level 4 and FINAL forms, as the authors of the manga let it end prematurely. |-|Level 1= This form is the first stage of Goki's Demon God form, aka his Level 1 form. Regardless of his form (excluding his human form), Goki is always known as Goki. In this stage, Goki possesses the Aether element, which enables him to create barriers to protect himself and others. He can also use these barriers to catch his foes in them. While their durability generally depends on his current state of exhaustion, they enable him to stop even attacks that are able to tear through solid trees and boulders. Though due to the Aether-elemental properties, he is able to catch even reality warpers in them and can contain them for about 4-5 minutes. Goki's barriers allow him to travel in space and avoid suffocation. He can bring up to two additional people with him in his barrier. Goki can even enter earth's atmosphere with his barrier without it breaking and safely return to earth. Goki always use his shields and heal his injuries, as long as his hands aren't tied. He can also heal and revive injured allies. He can heal his injuries in a matter of seconds. If Goki is killed, he can revive himself in a matter of about 10 minutes. Just like in his human form, he is a martial arts expert and keeps the ability to use the Ultimate Protection Light. Though unlike his human self, he is now fast as the wind, so durable, he can withstand even being hit by a boulder and can lift boulders himself. He can now also use the Ultimate Protection Light without exhausting himself, instead he has a similar effect like Zenki where he slowly gets hurt by it when using it too often. He also now possesses the Immovable Dragon Staff, which allows him to generate fissures and can beat up his foes with it. Goki is extremely nimble and can easily avoid his foes attacks. Like in his human form, Goki can use the Aether element to blank his mind, which allows him to prevent foes from reading his mind. Level 1 Goki's general abilities and high intelligence make him superior to Zenki's Great Demon God form. Zenki can only reach his Great Demon God form by Goki giving him about half of his own strength, which in turn weakens Goki. Zenki also needs both Goki and Chiaki to cast the transformation spell. Even after transforming Zenki, Goki is still more powerful than Zenki. |-|Level 2= This form is the second stage of Goki's Demon God form, aka his Level 2 form. Regardless of his form (excluding his human form), Goki is always known as Goki. Not only does Level 2 Goki retain all abilties from his human and his level 1 forms, he also now gains the Earth element, which not only empowers his Immovable Dragon Staff, but also makes him tougher in general. Level 2 Goki can generate earthquakes and fissures. His shields are now so powerful that he can even stop a supernova with them, though his body has also become so tough that he actually could survive the supernova. Level 2 Goki can transform himself into a huge light dragon and perform the "Kongo hikari koori kiba/Light of Vajura, Ice Fang", which is a powerful beam that shoots a clone of Goki's head (made of holy light and ice) at the foe. This move has the power to wreck an entire skyscraper or street. He can also raise wall sized earth plates to enchase foes or protect himself or others with them. Once Goki reaches this level, Zenki's Great Demon God form will obviously get stronger as well, as, as mentioned in Goki's Level 1 section, Zenki gets half of Goki's strength. |-|Level 3= This form is the third stage of Goki's Demon God form, aka his Level 3 form. Regardless of his form (excluding his human form), Goki is always known as Goki. Not only does Level 3 Goki retain all abilties from his human, his level 1 and level 2 forms, he also now gains the Water/Ice element, which not only empowers his Immovable Dragon Staff, but also makes him tougher in general. Even when using his Martial Arts moves, Level 3 Goki has enough physical strength to easily tear apart any Tier 7-A (or weaker) character. Unless they are faster than him and able to avoid his moves, they will be instantly destroyed by his attack. (they will instantly lose all of their energy and die) From Volume 12 and onwards, he becomes strong enough to do the same to any Tier 5-B (or weaker) character. Level 3 Goki can fling his shields like discs to reach far away foes or allies and generate barriers until he runs out of strength. These small barriers will easily deflect a skyscraper if it falls onto them. They also withstand explosions that can destroy an entire city district. In his Level 3 form, Goki is so strong that he is able to lift a whole skyscraper with his hand. Not only is Goki able to use his Immovable Dragon Staff to create an enormous Ice Dragon, which he can fling at his foes, he can also freeze the enemy, turning them into a solid ice statue. The ice's magic properties prevent foes from breaking without using magic themselves or defeating Goki. Again, Goki's advancement in regaining his true form strengthens Zenki's Great Demon God form as well. As soon as Zenki reaches his Fighting Demon God form, the same applies to it. |-|Level 4= This form is the fourth stage of Goki's Demon God form, aka his Level 4 form. Regardless of his form (excluding his human form), Goki is always known as Goki. Not only does Level 4 Goki retain all abilties from his human, his level 1 to 3 forms, he also now gains the Fire element, which not only empowers his Immovable Dragon Staff, but also makes him tougher in general. Little is known about this form, though it is heavily implied that, when compared to the advancements between his other forms, this form would put him at least around Tier 5-A, making him powerful enough to destroy more than one planet, which he has no reason to as he's a good guy/hero, though he could. When taking the third Kishin Douji Zenki SNES game (Tenchi Meidou) into account, it can be assumed that Goki would be able to access moves like a Fire Tornado, a fire beam akin to Zenki's Kain ojin (Breath of the Flame King) and Cho Kain ojin (Great Breath of the Flame King), as well as the ability to burn his foes and incinerate them (as assumed by the behaviour of his previous form's ice moves). Again, Goki's advancement in regaining his true form strengthens Zenki's Fighting Demon God form as well. As this is from Volume 12 and onwards, Zenki would likely never take on his Great Demon God form ever again. |-|Level FINAL= This form is the fifth and final stage of Goki's Demon God form, aka his Level FINAL form. This is Goki's original and most powerful form. Regardless of his form (excluding his human form), Goki is always known as Goki. Not only does Level FINAL Goki retain all abilties from his human, his level 1 to 4 forms, he also now gains the Wind element, which not only empowers his Immovable Dragon Staff, but also makes him tougher in general. In this form, Goki is easily able to take down any Tier 5-A (or weaker) character. Little is known about this form, though when taking the third Kishin Douji Zenki SNES game (Tenchi Meidou) into account, it can be assumed that Goki would be able to access basically any kind of wind related move (including creating a tornado or hurricane). As Goki has now reached his final form, Fighting Demon God Zenki will end up in his most powerful state as well. Keep in mind that both Zenki and Goki are invulvernable and intangible while they are transforming. They will also recover from any kind of damage they have received. Though they won't recover when they are forcefully being reversed into a weaker state (and only then). This paragraph counts for all of their forms. Gallery Akira Gotou anime.png|Goki in his human form of his descendant/reincarnation Akira Gotou. Level 1 Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki in his Level 1 form. In this form, he possesses the Aether element, which is also inherited by his human form. Level 2 Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki in his Level 2 form. In this form, he possesses elements Aether and Earth. Level 3 Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki in his Level 3 form. In this form, he possesses elements Aether, Earth and Water. His water element also enables him to use ice-elemental moves. Level 4 Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki in his Level 4 form. In this form, he possesses elements Aether, Earth, Water and Fire. Level FINAL Goki manga.png|Goki in his Level FINAL form. This form is the true reincarnation of his ancient self. In this form, he possesses elements Aether, Earth, Water, Fire and Wind. His true appearance in this form is only speculated, as he is only ever seen as a silhouette. References * Manga and Anime: ** Kishin Douji Zenki Manga Volume 4 - 12 ** Kishin Douji Zenki Anime Episode 27 - 51 * Ingame: ** Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) ** Kishin Douji Zenki - Tenchi Meidou * In-Depth Research: ** AzureKnight2008's research on Goki ** Semerone's research on Goki ** Gokimaru's translatiterations and translations of Goki's special attack names (Currently only credited for the "Kongo hikari koori kiba / Light of Vajura, Ice Fang") Category:Goki's Subpages Category:In battle stats Category:On Hold